


A boy

by Kaesteranya



Category: Love Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for August 5, 2005. Set after the entirety of the manga.

When Naoya came back to him it was Spring. The boy had graduated at the top of his class in university, and as such his former professors had seen it fit to send him all across the country and overseas, to forums and workshops and competitions. In these months Reiji had found any and every excuse to sleep outside of his now empty apartment, so much so that Gyoku soon found a new, temporary home in the club owner’s office. He chose leather office chairs and large couches over his bed, because home was not home without his lover in it and between those sheets he had too many memories to feel on his skin or smell on his pillow.

  
Naoya would have returned with no one to greet him were it not for Kiichi. The bespectacled doctor had done his “brotherly duty” by bullying Reiji into leaving the club early and getting some “real rest in a real bed”. As it was, Reiji did not really sleep, only closed his eyes and listened to silence as his body couldn’t help but remember that he was alone in that bed and that couldn’t have been right. He nearly thought he was dreaming, when he heard the sound of another returning, moving around. His disbelief showed plain on his face when he stepped out to confirm it.

  
“Oh… you didn’t get my message? The forums ended ahead of schedule. I saw no reason to stay there since they were done.”

  
Naoya was holding Gyoku up as he spoke to him, moving through shadows and light to kiss his cheek before setting the cat down and reaching forward to fix his collar. He was a fine young man now, all willowy limbs and clean features and soft, gentle eyes. His lips against Reiji’s skin was a cool promise much like mist.

  
“I trust you’ve been well, Aoe-san.”  



End file.
